


Micor 5eva

by Haberdasher



Series: Transcendence AU [16]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Original Character(s), Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chatlog from a demonology chatroom. The chatters discuss Twin Souls and the related shipping wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Micor 5eva

== [!] Alcor618 has joined ==

Ghost_In_The_Machine: And on top of everything else my wallet got stolen :/

Betelgeuse: Hi Al!

Kitsune01: Sup Alcor

0sagebrush: @Alcor618 hey man! busy last night?

[!] Grimalkin: That’s a shame, Ghosti. But at least you got everything worked out, right?

[!] Alcor618: @0sagebrush: Another cult sacrificed a kid. Things… got messy.

Betelgeuse: Only two days until the Twin Souls movie premiere! I can’t wait x3

Ghost_In_The_Machine: I mean, I guess so… but still, not how I’d like to spend my Saturday night :/

0sagebrush: @Alcor618 eech. say no more.

Kitsune01: I know! I’ve already got my tickets. Mom thinks I’m crazy lol

[!] Grimalkin: Sorry to hear that. Wish there was something I could do to help.

Betelgeuse: I still need to buy mine… at least I’ve got my Mizar costume ready

0sagebrush: @Alcor618 gonna have to go stockpile more candy after that last summons… shame there’s no sales coming up

Ghost_In_The_Machine: I just need to get my mind off things, I guess. Grim, how’s Gem doing? :)

== darkowl has joined! ==

[!] Grimalkin: She’s doing good! I still can’t get over how fluffy she is. Thanks again for her, Alcor.

Kitsune01: Pfft I’m not dressing up

[!] Alcor618: Thanks for all that, @0sagebrush.

[!] Grimalkin: Welcome back @darkowl!

[!] Alcor618: You’re welcome, @Grimalkin. And I still like the name Gemini.

Ghost_In_The_Machine: Please tell me you have more pictures ;3;

0sagebrush: @Alcor618: no, thank YOU. seriously you’re a lifesaver

darkowl: hi all

Kitsune01: Guess we didn’t scare you off yesterday, huh? :P

Betelgeuse: But dressing up is half the fun! Might as well dork it up with the midnight crew :P

[!] Grimalkin: Knew you’d like the name, Alcor. And sorry, Ghosti, but my camera’s been acting up recently.

darkowl: not quite lol

[!] Alcor618: You’re welcome.

Ghost_In_The_Machine: Aww

Kitsune01: Still haven’t found an Alcor, though, have you? :P

[!] Alcor618: @Grimalkin, I could help with the camera if you want.

Betelgeuse: Maybe I’ll find one waiting in line xP

darkowl: you guys are weird lol

[!] Grimalkin: Thanks for the offer, but I was planning on going to the mall anyway.

Kitsune01: We shipped Micor before it was cool xD

Ghost_In_The_Machine: Hope your trip to the store goes better than mine :P

Kitsune01: Such romance lol

Betelgeuse: You know you love it, darkowl. :P

[!] Grimalkin: I hope so too, Ghosti.

darkowl: god you girls are obsessed with that stupid movie

Betelgeuse: damn right we did, micor 5eva xD

[!] Grimalkin: I’m not, @darkowl. Never really appealed to me, honestly.

Kitsune01: were such hipsters lol

0sagebrush: anyway i gotta study some more for tuesdays chem final

[!] Alcor618: @Betelgeuse, @Kitsune01, please don’t.

darkowl: wait grimalkin ur a chick?

[!] Grimalkin: See you later Sage!

0sagebrush: but thanks again @Alcor618

Betelgeuse: Bye Sage!

darkowl: cya

Ghost_In_The_Machine: Bye Sage

[!] Alcor618: Any time.

== 0sagebrush has left ==

Kitsune01: Bye sage

Betelgeuse: What do you mean don’t, Alcor? ;3;

Kitsune01: darn too late xP

[!] Grimalkin: And yes, I’m a girl. Not that it matters much, but.

Kitsune01: yeah, wazzat about, dude?

[!] Alcor618: Don’t ship Mizar/Alcor. Don’t get into those novels… just… just don’t. Please don’t.

Betelgeuse: WHAT

Kitsune01: wait wut

Ghost_In_The_Machine: I’m a girl, too, fyi. :P

darkowl: didnt mean to make a big deal grimalkin

Betelgeuse: Micor isn’t 5eva? ;3;

darkowl: just didnt know

Kitsune01: OMGGGGGGGG

Ghost_In_The_Machine: HAH told you Mizar/Alcor wasn’t a thing! :P

[!] Grimalkin: I figured. Just letting you know, @darkowl.

darkowl: omg im surrounded by chicks

Ghost_In_The_Machine: And Alcor.

Ghost_In_The_Machine: Alcor’s not a chick. :P

darkowl: lol k

Betelgeuse: My life is a lie ;3;

Kitsune01: Ah well, still like the books

darkowl: y r u guize freaking out

Betelgeuse: But wait

darkowl: just pm if alcor618 doesnt like shipping in the chat

Kitsune01: What, Bee?

Betelgeuse: IS MIZMAN CANON THEN

Ghost_In_The_Machine: You guys are way overreacting lol

Ghost_In_The_Machine: pfft

Betelgeuse: OR WOODCORE

Kitsune01: OMGGGGGGGGG

[!] Grimalkin: Oh yeah, you don’t know about Alcor, @darkowl, do you?

darkowl: know wut

Kitsune01: OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Kitsune01: asdfasdfasdfasdf

Ghost_In_The_Machine: I think we broke Kit lol

[!] Alcor618: You really want to know?

Betelgeuse: yes

[!] Grimalkin: Stop badgering Alcor about his love life, guys. That’s just rude.

Kitsune01: YESSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ghost_In_The_Machine: Have you tried turning off Kit and then turning her back on again? :P

darkowl: i dont get it

Betelgeuse: omg please tell us

Kitsune01: plzzzzzzzz

[!] Grimalkin: @darkowl, Alcor618 is Alcor. As in, the actual demon.

darkowl: wut

[!] Alcor618: Mizar’s actually married to the Woodsman.

Betelgeuse: omg

Kitsune01: omggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

[!] Grimalkin: So don’t piss him off. One of our old mods learned that lesson the hard way.

Ghost_In_The_Machine: CLEAR! *uses defibrillator on Kit*

Kitsune01: I cant even

Ghost_In_The_Machine: CALLED IT!

darkowl: if ur the real alcor prove it @Alcor618

Betelgeuse: Ooh this is gonna be good

Kitsune01: omg woodstar is canon i’m crying T_T

[!] Grimalkin: @darkowl Be careful what you wish for…

Betelgeuse: Lucky guess Ghosti :P

Ghost_In_The_Machine: SHE’S ALIVE! :P

Betelgeuse: But seriously this changes EVERYTHING :o

[!] Alcor618: @darkowl Your name is Dwayne, though everybody at school calls you DJ. You’re flunking math because you refuse to do your homework. You’ve summoned me three times, and last time you wanted two tickets to a sold-out Summoning Circle concert so you could go out on a date with Jordana, a cheerleader who’s in your English class. You’re allergic to strawberries and afraid of snakes. Is that enough proof?

darkowl: HOLY SHIT

Betelgeuse: lololol

Ghost_In_The_Machine: welcome to the group DWAYNE

Kitsune01: But wait, if WoodStar’s canon, who are you dating Alcor?

darkowl: this is cray-cray

[!] Alcor618: I’m not dating anybody.

[!] Grimalkin: Can we talk about something else? I really don’t care about Alcor’s love life or those trashy Twin Souls novels. No offense.

Betelgeuse: So you’re single! O_O

[!] Alcor618: What?

darkowl: i cant handle this right now sry

== darkowl has left ==

Ghost_In_The_Machine: Fine with me, Grim. Any ideas on what to talk about now? xP

Kitsune01: Bee found her Alcor after all lol

Betelgeuse: OMG you should come with me to the movie Alcor

[!] Grimalkin: I don’t know. My life’s been pretty boring lately, honestly.

[!] Alcor618: I think those books gave you guys the wrong idea about me…

Betelgeuse: This is so EXCITING!!!

Kitsune01: You two would make a cute couple <3

Ghost_In_The_Machine: And I’ve told you my whole story already lol

[!] Alcor618: Look, I’m flattered, but… no. It’s not going to happen.

Ghost_In_The_Machine: *shrugs*

Betelgeuse: Why not? ;3;

Kitsune01: awwww

[!] Grimalkin: Guys… Knock it off. Give Alcor some space.

Kitsune01: Two ships sunk in a row lol

Betelgeuse: And who’s Gliese then? Please tell me she still exists, that story arc is so cute! <3

[!] Alcor618: If this is all you guys are going to ask me about, I’m going to leave for now.

[!] Grimalkin: Don’t leave Alcor! There has to be something else we can talk about!

Kitsune01: Gliese can’t exist if Micor isn’t canon lol

Betelgeuse: ugh

Ghost_In_The_Machine: I never cared for the Gliese plot personally

[!] Alcor618: Sorry guys, but I don’t really want to talk about this. I’m out.

== Alcor618 has left ==


End file.
